


Missing Light

by RacketGLY8888



Series: Oneshots/Ideas that can be Multichapters but I'm too Lazy [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, But also, Gen, Generation of Miracles Being Assholes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I had no idea how I should end it., I hate myself for this, I have no clue if this was good, I'm suffering too, Implied Relationships, Kagami Taiga Doesn't Exist, Missing Persons, One Shot, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, i mean one of my favourite doesn't exist, the ending is shit, you have to squint real hard to some of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacketGLY8888/pseuds/RacketGLY8888
Summary: Kuroko and Seirin loses to Touou in the Winter Cup Tournament. Will Kuroko be alright? Or is he giving up basketball for good?orAn alternate universe where Kagami Taiga doesn't exist.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members
Series: Oneshots/Ideas that can be Multichapters but I'm too Lazy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847749
Kudos: 5





	Missing Light

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kagami but man, did I enjoyed and suffered writing this.

Kuroko wakes up on his bed feeling terrible. His entire torso feeling heavy and his eyes slightly stings.

He sits up, looking around his bedroom trying to get an idea as to why he feels this way. Seeing nothing, he get out of his bed barely fixing it before going to the bathroom and straight to a mirror. He blinks in shock at his reflection.

His hair was turned into his usual bedhead so that's not out of the ordinary. What was different was his eyes were sort of red and puffy. It was probably due to crying as the dried tears on his cheeks would indicate if the eyes weren't enough. Not that he thinks about his throat kind of hurt too.

'What happened?' Kuroko thinks and just after that thought did his memories started flooding his mind. Seirin just lost to Touou at the Winter Cup.

 _"_ _Tetsu, there is nothing you can do. Your basketball is just too weak."_

* * *

_In the court, the score was 122 - 45, in favor of Touou. Both teams were sweating and breathing heavily, Seirin more than Touou. Then there was Aomine who was standing in front of him. Kuroko can tell that Aomine barely broke into a sweat having been put in only at the second half of the game and playing with his minimal strength._ _Even so, the tanned boy still earned most of the points for his team._

_"As expected." Midorima scoffs, pushing up his glasses, walking away._

_"I thought Kurokocchi was going to prove me wrong. I haven't even got to play with him yet!" Kise pouts and his captain smacks him._

_From wherever he is, Akashi just stares at Kuroko with slight disappointment on his eyes. "Testuya, although it is regretful that you lost this early on the tournament, I can't say that I didn't see this outcome."_

_Taking his eyes off Aomine for a moment, Kuroko glances to his team. They were all crying, including Coach Aida. The second years taking it the hardest. Sure, they all have another shot next year but Kiyoshi... he can't keep playing._

_Kuroko then realizes that he was crying. He immediately lowers his head, his hands trying to wipe the tears away. Aomine's words settling and just adding salt to the wound. They can't defeat Midorima or even get Kise to play against them so why did he expect that they can manage Aomine?_

_Aomine just watches him cry before the tanned male turned his around so that his back was facing the other. "It's useless. The only one who can beat me is me," he mutters to himself but with enough volume for Kuroko to catch it before walking towards the line up._

_The statement only fueled more tears from the pale boy, now clenching his teeth together to not release any sounds. A large hand makes way to his shoulder, making him look up to see Kiyoshi._

_The sophomore had tear tracks on his face but a gentle smile was trying to make them go unnoticed. "Let's go line-up, Kuroko," he says, voice shaky._

_Kuroko tears his eyes away immediately from the taller male, guilt weighing down his body as he let Kiyoshi guide him to the line up. Then time flew by and he was inside the locker rooms with the entire team silent._

_With their presence of their loss heavy in the room, they all silently changed. Then there was a sniffle...It came from Koganei._

_It triggered a chain reaction because in a matter of less than two minutes, the entire locker room was filled with a crying basketball club. Aida was bawling in Kiyoshi's chests and the center had an arm around her, the other hand pressed to his face as he cried. Hyuuga was right next to them although facing a different wall and about a feet away from the pair. He had a hand clenched on the hem of Kiyoshi's jacket. The other was clenched on his own shoulder, the captain letting his tears soak the elbow part of his jacket that was to his eyes, glasses long had fallen on the floor._

_Izuki was standing back to back of Hyuuga his head lifted up, eyes closed and tears flowing, hands having a grip of his pants. Koganei was sniffling on a towel, forehead pressed to a locker, Mitobe was right beside him, a hand on the shorter male's shoulder as tears run down his face quietly. Tsuchida is on the other side of Koganei, leaning on the lockers on his back,crying with his head down._

_The first years, except Kuroko, sat next to each other on a different bench. Fukuda was crying with his head down, tears falling on his hand and lap. Kawahara kept on wiping his tears away while Furihata had his eyes on the senpais letting his waterworks stream down his cheeks._

_It might seem like an overreaction but is it really? They not only just lost the Winter Cup but they ended Kiyoshi's basketball career in the his last tournament too early. Besides, it is always painful to feel defeat. It's a cruel feeling to anyone who experiences it._

_Then there's Kuroko, who feels like he made the distance between himself and the Generation of Miracles shift even further from each other. Speaking of, Kuroko had slipped out of the room, unable to handle the sight of his sobbing team which only made him have a heavier weight on his chest._

_He aimlessly walks around before finding himself on an isolated area outside of the gymnasium. Then he bursts into tears, all alone. He wanted to wail out that he failed. Failed his team. Failed the miracles, his friends. Failed Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, and... Ogiwara-kun._

_It took at least half an hour for him to stop crying before Seirin finds him and_ _they all together went to eat. Everyone of them were silent with occasional short conversations as they walked. Clearly no one was in a mood to talk. Soon, everyone was separated and Kuroko was alone in his house._

_There he was went through another session of crying and regret. Then that was when he fell asleep in the middle of it._

* * *

Kuroko comes back to reality only to notice that he was crying again. He washes his face, trying to cease his tears but to no avail.

It took him five minutes before he finally stopped and proceeding to his morning routine. Thankfully, it was a weekend but he did have to meet the basketball club later. 

Kuroko, unmotivated, moves around his house to gather things he needed then goes out calling out a farewell to his family. 

Later, he arrives at the school gym and was confused when he hears squeaking. He opens the door to see the everyone in the club doing warm-ups. Although the coach and captain were berating Kiyoshi who tried to join them.

Kiyoshi heard the door opening therefore turns his attention to his direction and smiles when he spots Kuroko. "Good morning, Kuroko!" The tall boy calls out making everyone else pause and look at him. 

"Kuroko! You're late!" Aida yells and Hyuuga crosses his arms, right next to her. "Don't think you're free from extra training. Just beacuse we lost doesn't mean you get to slack off."

Kuroko blinks. _'They're right. Although we don't have Kiyoshi-senpai, we still have next time.'_ Kuroko bends his head slightly, a small smile appearing on his face. _'I'm glad that no one had given up. I still can save them. We can still win'_

Raising his head high, Kuroko enters the gym. In his heart, although very small, hope was burning bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the scores indicated were the canon scores from the Interhigh Seirin Vs Touou except I added 10 to Touou's score and subtracted 10 from Seirin's. Why 10? Because it's Kagami's jersey number except in this universe it is Kuroko wearing that number and no one is wearing 11. To add to the angst.

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas for this AU is next to the Missing Light series.  
> Murasakibara is not here because it's Murasakibara. Do you think he'd show up on something that isn't even his game?  
> The score is like the Interhigh Touou VS Seirin except Touou had 10 more and Seirin 10 less. Why? Because it's Kagami's jersey number. Also, Kuroko wears the number 10 and no one wears 11. Again, why? Because I can.


End file.
